


Movie Night With Karasuno

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Okay so I got bored and it was like 2 am, and it was hella cute and awkward, i don't expect this to get many views its a mess, i really just got bored, i saw a fanart, if you recognize it or you think you've seen that PLS tell me the artist I don't want to be that guy, okay enjoy, plus I want to thank them for this amazing idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tries to be annoying and keep the popcorn out of Hinatas reach</p><p>This probably wasn't what he had in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night With Karasuno

Hinata smiled, they finally had a team movie night. Tanakas' parents were out for the night and they said he can have the team over to watch jaws. Hinata situated himself between the arm rest and Kageyama on the couch by the TV. 

Nishinoya was handing out bowls of popcorn, one landing on Kageyamas lap. 

"Gimme some"

Hinata reached over and grabbed a handful before Kageyama held it out of his reach. 

"At least wait until the movie is on"

"But I want some now"

"Dumbass"

Kageyama sighed and let the orange haired boy have another handful. 

Tanaka laid down on the ground in front of the couch and hit play. Everyone started cheering at the intro while Kageyama glared. 

Hinata had practically finished the bowl of popcorn ten minutes into the movie. Kageyama being the asshole he was decided to put the popcorn on the other side of him, out of the spikers grasp. 

Hinata was so fixated on the movie he didn't even notice the shifting of the boy next to him. 

Hinata reached to grab more popcorn and was met with a handful of cloth. 

Both boys froze and Hinata muttered 

"Don't tell me I-"

He looked over and saw his hand right on top of his friends crotch. 

"YOU CAN LET GO NOW" 

By now everyone was staring at the first year duo in confusion. 

Hinata of course had gone bring red after being met with Kageyama death glare. 

They all just paid it no thought, except Hinata. 

"Yo Kageyama why did you uh- why did you..." he pointed at Kageyamas crotch again, whispering making sure nobody else could hear him.

Kageyama turned bright red and started to mutter excuses saying it was how the fabric lays. 

"Fine...I was thinking about the beach and..."

Hinatas first thought was "did Kageyama have sex on a beach?" When the other boy piped in. 

"The sand would be the best place to practice volleyball I mean imagine how quickly our form would improve."

Kageyama stared at the TV wistfully. What had Hinata gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey 
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you don't read the manga it is canon that Kags gets a boner from sand
> 
> I'm not kidding I was in tears I can't wait to see that animated
> 
> Okay well this was just my boredom but if you do have the fanart please tell me where I can find it I didn't save it and I want to link it
> 
> Sorry for the super long notes I have a super cute tsukkiyama Fic that I can't wait to type up for the three people who are gonna read it
> 
> Okay enjoy!


End file.
